Glee Reunion
by loveinuyashatoshiro
Summary: Seven years after graduation Glee club has a reunion (i'm not good at spelling so pleases be nice)


Summary: 7 tears after graduation all of glee club gets in touch and are getting together but everyone get's a little surprise

Warning: last season of glee didn't happen and a lot of safe is going to change (Oh and Mpreg)

A/N hope you like.

* * *

"Hey are you done with the decorations" Rachel asked walking in the gym.

"Almost" Tina said putting up a handmade banner with 'Glee reunion' on it.

"OK, so the drinks and food are out where people can get to them all the decorations are up and the rest of glee are on their way" Rachel said while marking thanks off her lest.

"How did you get in contact with everyone anyway" Tine asked.

"Oh I have my ways, that's way I'm the star" Rachel said.

"Did you ever find out if Kurt's coming" Tina asked walking up to Rachel.

"No but I called Finn and asked him to tell Kurt. They are brothers so he should know where Kurt is" Rachel said smiling at the thought of Finn.

"Let me guess you thank Finn will come here, you tell him you still like him and want to give 'us' another try he says yes you live happily ever after" Tine said.

"Yes" Rachel said sticking her noise in the air in an 'I'm better then you' way and walking out of the room.

Later that day with everyone at the reunion except Kurt and Finn

"Where are they" Rachel asked frustrated.

"I don't know, now can you sought up and start to enjoy the party" Puck said.

"There here" Brittney shouted from the window

"Sorry we're late" Finn said as he walked in then held the door open

"Finn you know that I can open the door by myself" Kurt said as he walked in both hands on his big stomach making everyone look at him in shock

"What happened to you" Puck asked snapping out of shock

"I got pregnant" Kurt said then realized what he said

"And who got you pregnant" Puck asked, asking what everyone else was thinking

"I did" Finn said with a smile

"WHAT?" Rachel yelled

"Yea what" Mercedes asked

"Will we are married so what's the bug dill" Finn asked

"Finn we haven't talked to most of the people in this room in years" Kurt said

"What happened to Blaine" Mercedes asked waking up with everyone else

"Can I sit down before everyone starts asking questions" Kurt asked

"Yes" Puck said as Finn and Kurt walked over to the chairs

By the time everyone was sit down all the chairs were in one big circle

"OK where do, you want us to start" Kurt asked

"Blaine would be a good start" Tina said crossing her arms

"OK, about a month or two before graduation I found out I was two month's pregnant and when I told Blaine, he broke up with me" Kurt said soothing coercer to Finn

"OK so how did you two get tougher" Puck asked

"Well, around winter brake about 6 years ago when i came home me and Kurt started to hang out and the more we hung out the more I realized i loved Kurt as more than just a brother, so I asked him out he said yes, we dated for about two months and I proposed then we got married with in that week and Kurt give birth to our first child about eight months later" Finn said with a smile and pulled Kurt on his lap

"So what do you do for a living" Artie asked

"I'm a high school teacher and glee on the side and Kurt stays home and does art on the side" Finn said kissing Kurt on the head

"What happened to fashion" Mercedes asked

"I was going to go to a fashion school but then I found out about Kevin and quit and started art school 'cause you know, you can do it by e-male" Kurt said

"And he's very good at it" Finn said. "So what do you do" he asked

"I'm a rock star" Puck said leaning back and smiling

"Me and Britt own a dance studio" Mike said

"I just got stated in singing" Mercedes said

"I'm in school to become a Dr." Tina said making look at her "Well Kurt and Finn here already show us people change"

"Yea" Finn said

"We can't stay long so any questions ask them now" Kurt said

"What do you have to go" Brittney asked sadly

"Britt, I would love to stay, but we have 6 kids whiting for us at home" Kurt said

"Wow. You do know what make's baby's right" Puck almost yelled in shock

"Yes" Finn said

"How do you go through that 6 time's" Tina asked Kurt

"Well one of them are, twins and it's now that hard after the third baby" Kurt said leaning back on Finn

"What are their names and age's" Mercedes asked

"Well there's Kevin he's 7, Finn Jr. he's 6, Elizabeth she's 4, Krory he's 3, then the twins Allen and Miranda they're about to be 2 and this one and I'm about 6 month's along" what Kurt was down everyone was looking at them

"So out of six kids one of them is Blaine's and one of them are twins" Rachel said finally seeking

"Yes" Kurt said back

"How could you do this to us" Rachel yelled at Finn

"Do what to 'us' there is no 'us' Rachel there has been no us sense you broke up with me when I said I didn't want to go to New York" Finn yelled back

"Finn, don't yell" Kurt widespread in Finn's ear

"OK" Finn widespread back

"So I dump you and you go out with some slut" Rachel said coursing her arms

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" Kurt yelled

"I CALLED YOU WHAT YOU ARE A SLUT" Rachel yelled back

Right as Kurt was about to get up Finn stopped him. "Come on Kurt you can't get upset it will hurt the baby" Finn said warping his arm around

"Back off Rachel" Tina said. "He's having a baby and fighting with you could hurt them both"

"AND HE'S JUST A SLUT THAT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH TO MAKE AND HE GOT PREGNANT" Rachel yelled

"Finn can we just go home" Kurt asked

"Yes" Finn said standing up with Kurt and walked out when Finn got out Finn stopped when he heard Puck yelling for them to stop and ran up to them

"Where do you live" Puck asked

"We live about hour and a half from here just out of town" Finn said

"Can we follow you there" Puck asked making Finn notices everyone but Rachel at the door

"Yea you can just get in your car and hurry" Finn smiled

"I have to ask. How did you give up your dreams and not just give up Kevin" Quinn asked as Kurt sit on Finn's lap

"Well at first I was but the more I thought about having a baby the more I wanted it and by the time I told Blaine I already loved it too much, then he said to aborted it and I said no, he broke up with me" Kurt said leaning back on Finn

"What did you do after that" Sam asked

"I stead with my dad and Carole Got job and by time Finn came back I had Kevin and Yes I was still living with dad" Kurt said

"When did you find out" Mike asked Finn

"About a month before I left" Finn said

"Did you quit collage or what" Tine asked

"No I just quit that collage and started one in lime" Finn said

"Good for you" Puck said

"So both of you fines collage with three kids" Quinn said

"And one on the way" Finn added

"Where's Krory and Finn Jr." Mercedes asked

"If you want to see them, I can go get them" Finn said and when everyone nodded Finn moved Kurt and got up. A few minutes later Finn came back with two boys about the same height. The one on his, right look like a kid version of him. And the one on his lift had really light - more of a kinda dark blond - brown hair blue eyes with a brown tent and was really toll for his age

"How did he get blond hair" Santana asked

"My uncle" Kurt said

"And what are you naming this one" Sam asked pointing at Kurt's stomach

"This one is Toshiro" Kurt said

Finn seeing everyone looking at Kurt funny added. "It's a Japanese name, a guy I work with came up with it"

"What does it mean" Quinn asked

"It mean's clever son" Finn said

Hours later after everyone left

"Well it was a great reunion" Finn said after everyone was gone

"Yes it was" Kurt replied

If you want I will write a sequel so if enough people say to i will and thank you for the reviews!


End file.
